


Celebration

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s04e09 I Know What You Did Last Summer, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Ruby got her intel about Anna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration

"There's a woman who hears angels," Lilith says. "Find her. Then we'll celebrate."

Ruby nods, though over the phone Lilith can't see; she always looks forward to Lilith's celebrations, painful as they are for Ruby. "Yes ma'am."


End file.
